


Deals with a witch

by Yahqauup



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, prose and verse, writing-promts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahqauup/pseuds/Yahqauup
Summary: writing-prompt-s:The girl that everyone knows but never talks to is a witch. If desperate, people got to her for solutions. She helps, but for a price. One day she comes to you in need of a favor, and in return she promises the memories she took from you nearly a year ago in a deal you no longer remember.





	Deals with a witch

**Author's Note:**

> Also at http://passiveagressiving.tumblr.com/post/163767218915/writing-prompt-s-the-girl-that-everyone-knows-but#notes

These are the rules:

  1. You do not talk to her.
  2. You do not talk about her.



Despite this, you know who she is. You know what she _does_ and what _that_ makes her. You just do not say it.

 

* * *

_She offers a deal, but you don’t have anything that you wish enough for that you would ask her._

_Her dark eyes seem to pierce your soul and your heart skips a beat, but she_ does not seem concerned about your worries (neither _does she seem happy or sad or even interested in your conversation and you wonder, as you wonder so many things about her, why has she chosen you for this particular favour)._

_She says:_

_—I will return your forgotten memories to you._

_It sounds as if she does not care._

* * *

 

This is what you see:

Her red hair flames against her black clothes and it looks like flames trying to burn through the starless night sky.

Big rings (gold and silver and green and red shining with lights of what other universes must look like) encircle her white long fingers as if they were weapons that she knows how to use.

An earring that is a sun and a moon and stars that falls from her right ear unto her shoulder. A light against her face that sometimes seems to disappear between shadows and dark eyes that hide secrets that no one is supposed to discover.

 

This is what you think:

She is one of these things that you are supposed to look from afar.

 

 

(if you dare:

Your mum, she used to say

you should not look at the sun

or it will look back)

 

 

This is what you know:

She is beautiful.

 

* * *

_She says:_

_—It's your choice._

* * *

 

This is what people can not say:

She is a witch.

 

These are the stories you have heard:

Your neighbour youngest son had lost his favourite toy, a plastic dinosaur that looked elder than the kid, more used than old and more loved than you have ever felt, and so he made a deal with her: he wanted his dinosaur back and his dinosaur he got. And then he never played with it anymore, because he said that he was a grown-up and grown-ups do not play with toys.

Jonathan, that guy you liked in first grades, wanted good grades because he wanted to be a doctor and nothing seemed good enough to please his fathers. He stopped participating in sports events and abandoned every hobby he had had and got the best marks of his classes.

Marie, your best friend, wanted to look pretty in front of her crush. She stopped putting on makeup, but her crush did not even notice.

 

You wonder, sometimes, why you know these things if you do not remember learning them.

You wonder, always, how it must be, to put your hands in her hair and touch her stars.

 

* * *

_You ask her what her wish is._

_She smiles._

* * *

 

This is what you know:

She is as terrifying as a child nightmare.

 

(they say she will rob your heart and eat it,

they say she will steal your soul and burn it in hell)

 

 

* * *

_—That’s part of the deal, you cannot know until you have already_ paid _._

* * *

 

You have always been a curious girl.

 

(curiosity killed the cat,

you mother said,

and you are clever enough to not consider yourself a cat)

 

* * *

_Her eyes shine_ against _a tilting light, her earring moves against her shoulder and you accept the deal because nobody has ever taught you to say no when you do not want to._

_She smiles and your heart stops for a second, then two, then three, four and in the fifth, she moves her hand.  
_

_She grabs her earring and the stars seem to lose themselves between her fingers but when she holds them to you, they seem to shine more than ever._

_—This is yours, —she says.  
_

_You know it is not._

* * *

 

 

This is what you think:

She is magical.

 

This is what you know:

You would think her magical even if she was not a witch, even if she was the most normal girl in the world, which she is not because she could never be to you.

 

* * *

_The stars melt on your hands and for a moment it hurts and the next moment it does not.  
_

_The witch looks at you, black holes in her eyes and dark shadows in her eyes._

_She moves, but you move first._

* * *

 

 

(your mum,

she used to tell you

you should not look at the sun

unless you want it to look back

 

and you haven't stopped looking once,

my dear

 

your mum,

she always said

you are not a cat,

baby,

so try and discover every world you want to

 

your mum,

she always knew,

there is only one world you want to discover

and it is hers)

 

* * *

_You kiss the witch.  
_

* * *

This is what you know: even when you didn't remember, you wanted to do it.

This is what you do: you tell her.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not The Best, but I'm quite happy about this. And I actually practised writing in English with doing it, which is always good. Anyway, constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
